objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Stage 2
Instructor Leafy's Rap, also known as Driver's Test is the second song you perform in Eraser The Rapper during the second level of the first game. Cutscene The four have gone to enjoy some sweet treats at Phat Donut, and Match asks the others what they would like to do. Eraser suggests they go to the beach, and they all agree until Pencil informs them of their lack of transportation. Pen also mentions they need a license too, as none of them drive. Just then, a big red limo pulls up, and Eraser and Pen go over all of the fine details as it comes to a stop. Firey then steps out and asks them how they like it, with Pen and Eraser both responding positively in earnest. Firey then tells them it's a convertible, brags how it's capable of leaping over tall buildings in a single bound, and then asks the girls if they'd like to ride to the beach with him. They accept, but only if Eraser and Pen can go too, to which Firey agrees, letting the girls sit up front, and the boys in the back. However, the convertible backs up and crashes into the Phat Donut, causing the sign and multiple donuts to fall upon Eraser and Pen. Eraser soon begins to picture himself driving his own car with Match next to him. He would be so happy to be able to take Match anywhere, when he suddenly gets an idea. He'll go and get his license so that he can impress Match, while Pen feasts on the dropped donuts. At U-Drive-U, the course teacher, Leafy, will only let Eraser pass depending on how well he performs her car rap. After he clears the song, Eraser goes to get his license photo taken, but a random feather causes him to sneeze at the last second, ultimately ruining it (though he still can drive). Stage The stage takes place on the road. At the beginning, the hood flies off to reveal their feet, while Instructor Leafy raps car instructions. Lyrics Alright, we're here, just sittin' in the car. I want you to show me if you can get far. Step on the gas! ''(Step on the gas?) ''Step on the brakes! ''(Step on the breaks?) ''Now step on the gas! ''(Step on the gas?) When I say boom boom boom, you say bam bam bam! No pause in between, come on, let's jam! ''Step on the gas! ''(Step on the gas!) ''Step on the brakes! ''(Step on the breaks!) ''Step on the brakes! ''(Step on the breaks!) ''Step on the gas! ''(Step on the gas!) I'm glad you know which way to go, but it ain't gonna stop me, here we go. ''Check and turn the signals to the right! (Check and turn the signals to the right!) Now turn to the right! ''(Now turn to the right!) ''Check and turn the signals to the left! ''(Check and turn the signals to the left!) ''Now turn to the left! '(Now turn to the left!) Woh ho ho ho! Stop the car! We got an emergency, can't you see? ''Do you know why we stopped the car?'' ''(Do I know why we stopped the car?) ''Guess... (Guess?) What... (What?) '''''Do you know why we stopped the car? (Do I know why we stopped the car?) Guess... '(Guess?) What... (What?) '''''I forgot to close the door. (You forgot to close the door) Now just don't forget This ain't kung fu, come on again! Check and turn the signals to the right! ''(Check and turn the signals to the right!) ''Step on the gas now turn to the right! ''(Step on the gas now turn to the right!) ''Check and turn the signals to the left! ''(Check and turn the signals to the left!) ''Step on the gas now turn to the left! ''(Step on the gas now turn to the left!) ''Step on the brakes! ''(Step on the brakes!) ''Do you know why we stopped the car again? (Do I know why we stopped the car again?) End of level dialogue Good Instructor Leafy: That's because you just got your license! Eraser: Woo hooo!! Yes!! Cool (''Upon activating Cool Mode...)' Instructor Leafy: Hey hey hey, you sure know how to drive man. I have nothing else to teach you no more! ''(after saying this, the roof of the car goes flying off along with Leafy, due to her antlers getting stuck on the roof) A, aa, aaah!! ''(Upon finishing the rap)'' Instructor Leafy: Yeah! You my boy are the best! Eraser: Woh, really? I wanna thank you teacher.... ...and the door. 'Bad/Awful ' '''Bad The music will change from major to minor, and the car will swerve left and right, with diversion signs on the road. Awful The music will change again, but this time with a bouncing car going left and right with danger signs popping up. ''(Upon either finishing the rap with a Bad/Awful Rank or screwing up too badly) ''Instructor Leafy: You gotta do it again! Eraser: What?!! Trivia *Can - Turtles Have Short Legs * If the wrong button is pressed, Eraser will pull out the steering wheel. * In the first part where Eraser must turn the car, if the opposite shoulder button is pressed in place of the intended button, the test car will spin out and go straight in the intersection. ** Despite the mistake, it doesn't effect the ending. * If you complete the level on Cool rating, Eraser will not sneeze in the cutscene afterwards Category:Stages Category:Eraser The Rapper